Mischa Alexander
Mischa Cassidy Alexander is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second eldest daughter and child of Sophie and Theo Alexander. She will possess the abilities of Psychic Energy Manipulation, Peak Physical Properties, Mending and Technopathy. Appearance Mischa will have slightly curly, golden coloured hair. When she is a child, her eyes will be hazel brown, but they will lighten and then turn green as she ages. Her skin tone will remain pale throughout her life. Abilities Mischa's first ability will be Psychic Energy Manipulation. She will be capable of emitting blasts of psychic energy which will overwhelm her opponents with extreme emotions and disrupt their thoughts. Normally she will emit these blasts from the palms of her hands. However, if she was distressed enough, she could also produce them via her eyes. Additionally, she will be able to produce a shield of psychic energy surrounding her entire body, which will repel away any attacks and reflect them back towards their source. One some occasions the ability will grant her limited telekinesis and will enable her to remove herself from the thoughts and memories of others. Her second ability will be Peak Physical Properties. This ability means that all of her physical properties and traits will be improved. Her speed, strength, agility and stamina will all increase, and her reflexes and senses will also improve. Additionally, she will possess great skill in physical tasks such as running, climbing and fighting. If the ability is blocked, her strength, speed, senses, stamina, agility and reflexes will return to normal values, but the skills will remain. Her third ability will be Mending. Mischa will be capable of using this ability to fix any sort of damage, regardless of how it was caused, how long ago it was done, or the extent of the damage. She could repair any inanimate object, but won't be able to affect living things. Her ability will be activated by either touching the object or holding her hand near to it, and willing the damage to be undone. Her fourth and final ability will be Technopathy. Mischa's ability will enable her to manipulate all kinds of machines and mechanical devices. It will also give her a keen interest in technology. She will be able to get machines to do her bidding and get them to affect the world around her as she desires. However, she will always need to touch the machine in order to access her ability. If she cannot touch any machine, her ability will be ineffective. Family & Relationships *Mother - Sophie Alexander *Father - Theo Alexander *Older sister - Darcie Alexander History & Future Etymology Mischa is a Russian name which means "who is like God?", and it can also mean "smile" in Sanskrit. Her middle name, Cassidy, is a Gaelic name which means "curly", a reference to her hair texture. Her surname, Alexander, is more commonly seen as a first name, and is a Greek name which means "defending men". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters